wizardsofwaverlyplacefandomcom-20200223-history
Justin Russo
Justin Vincenzo Pepé Russo 'is the eldest of the Russo kids and is a full wizard like his younger sister Alex. He's one of the most gifted wizarding students of recent times, creating his own spell, being able to use the Russo family wand with amazing success, and being well viewed by adults and professors, both mortal and magical. In the show's finale, Justin keeps his wizarding abilities by replacing Professor Crumbs as the new Headmaster of Wiz Tech. History ''This section requires expansion. Personality "One of the brighest students of recent times..." —Professor Crumbs talking about Justin Justin is one of the most intelligent and posses vast knowledge, both of magical things, such as spellcraft and magical creatures, but also mathematics, history, robotic and geography. He's capable of built robots, water motors and mechanisms that simulate a flying carpet. His own knowledge makes him the chosen by his family to solve problems, like found excuses to hide magical affairs to protect magic from exposure. Justin is labeled by his own family to be kind and generous but also has a vengeful and naive side. He strongly believes in aliens and that the language spoken by the Alien Language Club is actual allien and not make 'em up. He's also sometimes self-centered and likes to be the center of attention, being sometimes deceived when he's praised. Abilities '''Above average intelligence: In many episodes it's shown that Justin knows many things, his knowledge includes but isn't limited to, history, science, mathamatics and general knowledge. In "Alex's Brother, Maximan" he builds a working robot out of house hold items, in "Franken Girl" he combines magic and science to build a frankenstein like robot. Hand to hand combat: as shown in "Wizards vs. Werewolves" he is quite skilled in hand to hand combat, being able to hold on his own aganist a werewolf for a little while, and seeing as werewolf's are stronger, faster and more agile than humans by quite a bit, that is something to be inpressed by. Although in a earlier story Alex laughed at the idea of him getting in a fight, so it's possible he only recently learned how to fight possibly, because of his monster catcher training. He also holds his own during the gang fight in "Western Show", further demonstrating his combat abilities. Spells Expert: Justin is also a expert on spells, he seems to know on, for any occasion, IE, jumping off a cliff, sinking spells, he however isn't as good as his sister at make-ups, he also knows about spell locks. Magic Expert: Justin knows a lot on magic of all kinds, IE, charms, potions, curses etc. Although magic doesn't come natually to him he studies so much it makes up for it. Marksmanship: As shown in "Wizard For A Day" Justin has crack shot. Relationships Miranda He met her in Pop Me and We Both Go Down (episodes were mixed up to date). where Justin and Miranda went to the Junior Prom together, but later broke up. But Alex got them back together. First Kiss, where he kept messing up his kiss with her especially from using the do-over spell 17 times. But finally he ends up having her as her first kiss. Kari A really pretty but dumb girl Justin had a crush on in The Supernatural, and he heard she only dates baseball players, so he used magic to get on the team. In the same episode, he stopped liking her because she only went to see movies about cats. Millie In New Employee Justin had a crush on Millie, the new Sub Station employee. Millie asked Justin to go to a concert, but he took it the wrong way, and he didn't know that she really asked him to baby-sit her cousin while she went out to the concert with her boyfriend. Isabella In Beware Wolf, Justin goes on a blind date with a girl who turns out to be a werewolf, who turns Justin into a werewolf after kissing him. Centaur Girl In Beware Wolf, we find out Justin met a girl on Wizface who he was going to WizTech prom with, but she turned out to be a centaur. Justin also mentioned his breakup with her in Western Show because she was a centaur. Daphne In "Family Game Night", she loves Justin and believes that they are already dating, even though Justin doesn't return her feelings. Tutor Max's wizard tutor seen in "My Tutor, Tutor". She and Justin date for a bit up until she has to move on to her next student, in which he later finds out she's a elf, which have a magical quality that makes people like them. London Tipton They meet in the episode "Cast Away (to Another Show)" (part of the "Wizards on Deck with Hannah Montana" crossover trilogy), after Justin wins a trip on the S.S. Tipton for an essay he wrote. Justin tries to impress her by pretending to be a doctor, and they go out. He starts to lose interest after finding out how dumb she is. When Bailey starts choking, London dumps Justin (still thinking he's a doctor) for not helping her. Justin hypothetically asks her if she would still like him if he was who he really is, which London thinks he is referring to "Justin Russo", who she decides to look for. Juliet Van Heusen In Wizards vs. Vampires On Waverly Place, when trying to get information about the Van Heuson's new sandwich shop (the Late Nite Bite) he meets Juliet( a vampire). They go on a date during Justin's 25 minute break. They fall in love but their parents don't accept because of their rivalry. In the end the Russo's and the Van Heuson's accept it reasonably. Soon enough, Justin gets the job of monster hunting and embarks on a journey with Juliet to capture a mummy. They then get trapped and, to save Juliet from Sunlight, he tells her to become a minion to escape while she leaves him behind. In "Wizards vs Werewolves" Justin tracks down Juliet, with the help of Mason. But after saving her, it is revealed that Mason and Juliet were a couple 300 years ago. Mason screams out that he's been loving Juliet even after they broke up in front of Alex. Later Mason tries to convince Alex that Mason truly loves her with the help of the Love Necklace. But Justin refuses to let Mason near Alex which resulted in Mason fighting Justin and Juliet. In the end Mason has the upper hand against Justin so Juliet tackles Mason down which resuled in Juliet biting Mason, and Mason scratching Juliet. This reveals that when a werewolf scratches a vampire, the vampire loses their power. Therefore Juliet's real age (2,193) is revealed and even though Justin doesn't care how old she is, Juliet leaves Justin, with both their hearts broken. They get back together on "Wizards vs. Everything". Harper Justin is clearly aware of Harper's obvious crush on him but does not have any feeling for her whatsoever. However with Baby Cupid's arrow, Max hit Justin, making him fall in love with Harper to the point where Harper found it uncomfortable. Harper and Justin became close in Justin's New Girlfriend,which Max thinks they are going out. Alex ruins their plans when Harper is back to being in love. Justin finds out about her plan when she cast a spell on the door to keep Justin And Harper locked in. Then they get stuck in a silent movie, which Alex hates, but in the end, Harper and Justin decide to be friends. in recent episodes it has been hinted that Justin and Harper might start dating, especially now that Harper has lost a lot of her Craziness that Justin did not like. (However, as he is now currently in a relationship with Juliet when the finale ended, this is impossible) Sarah In Moving On, Sarah flirts with Justin, but he is still grieving over his loss Juliet. In the end of the episode, when he finally moves on, Sarah becomes his new love interest. Rosie In the episode Everything's Rosie For Justin, Rosie enters Justin's delinquent class right as they near a huge test that could get Justin and Alex back into the wizard competition. It is revealed that she is a really bad wizard and Alex gets Justin to kick her out of the class, despite the fact that Justin has a major crush on her. Rosie comes back and gains Alex's sympathy; Alex does the copy-cat spell so that they can pass the test. It backfires when Alex gets the squirrel-frog on her robes and throws them off, causing Rosie to do the same and reveal she is an angel. She then apologizes to everyone, saying that she had only wished to meet Justin and see what he thought of her as a person. Key Episodes Season 1 *First Kiss *Pop Me and We Both Go Down *Justin's Little Sister *Wizard School, Part 1 *Wizard School, Part 2 *The Supernatural Season 2 *Beware Wolf *Baby Cupid *Fairy Tale *Helping Hand *Don't Rain on Justin's Parade - Earth *Family Game Night *Justin's New Girlfriend *My Tutor, Tutor *Wizards vs. Vampires on Waverly Place *Wizards vs. Vampires: Tasty Bites *Wizards vs. Vampires: Dream Date *Wizards & Vampires vs. Zombies Season 3 *Franken Girl *Wizards vs. Werewolves *Monster Hunter *Night at the Lazerama *Three Monsters *Delinquent Justin *Moving On Season 4 *Wizards vs. Angels *Wizard of the Year *Justin's Back In *Wizards vs. Everything *Who Will Be The Family Wizard Trivia *In the episode “Alex Tells the World” Justin and Alex was demoted to level 1 in their family wizard’s competition. To regain his lost points, he begins to tutor Wiz-Tech’s delinquent wizards in “Alex Gives Up” *It should be noted that Justin is quite unlucky, he normally ends up the worst at then end of each story, having only bested Alex a few times, sometimes he loses even when no one trys to make him (Captain Jim Bob Sherwood), when it comes to romance, the only two times he has ever had a true love, he has been forced to part with them (although he is reunited with a young Juliet in "Wizards vs. Everything"), and his numerous achievements are often ignored by his family, and most other people. *He and Alex are the only characters of the principal cast to appear in every episode. *He and Alex are the only two of the Russo Trio to keep their powers. Alex becoming the family wizard and Justin becoming a full wizard due to becoming the new Headmaster of WizTech. *Justin is Jerry, Alex is Megan, and Max is Kelbo in terms of personality *In "Disenchanted Evening," Justin states that he is allergic to cinnamon, but in "Graphic Novel," he says he loves pumpkin pie. *He believes in aliens and is a member of the Alien Language League. Category:Characters Category:Russo Family Russo, Justin Category:Male Category:Magical beings Category:Teens Category:Teachers at WizTech